Claiming It All
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: The Miyako orders for the assassination of his son and heir, Prince Chagum. However, the Miyako's plan backfires. Prince Chagum then takes his rightful place as ruler, and claims everything that belonged to his father as his own including the queen, Chagum's own mother...
1. Chapter 1

The Mikado stirred restlessly from his throne, strolling the almost empty chamber to look out of a window at Kosenkyo, his capital city of the New Yogo Empire. A bleeding moon hanged above the city and he grinned up at it. It was an excellent omen - a moon of demise looking over vicious acts beneath. He learned it from the Star Readers, the experts of ascertaining events in the present and future. "By now the act must have been carried out," he muttered to himself, indifferent to his private warriors who were constantly standing closeby.

A low sob echoed through the room, pulling the Mikado's attention from the window and towards the lady who sat limp on the steps leading to the dais of his throne.

His eyes slid unappreciatively across her beautiful figure, dressed insufficiently in silk shawls that did hardly anything to conceal her abundant bosoms and lengthy, well-proportioned legs. "Silence lady," he snapped. "He's my son as well, and it has to be done." For a little while, he did recognize her nearly otherworldly beauty, but it just reminded him of his own elderly body, now resistant to the ardors and impulses of his youthful years. "Darn hag," he hissed as he walked by her and continued with his anticipation on the adorned throne of Kosenkyo.

He started to doze off, his thoughts blending with his dreams. He found himself in the roads of the city, haze rising up to dim his path. Further in the distance he spotted a proud, youthful male strolling in his direction. Tall, muscular and striding with the deftness and quickness of a noble leopard, lengthy hair styled into a single hair bun as he strolled, nearly concealing his face...his nearly constant glowering face. He was flanked by a couple of the Prince's Warriors, dressed in the blue and grey colors of the Prince. He caught one of them speaking something regarding a visit to Kosenkyo's most luxurious brothel and the youthful male chuckled lustfully and inclined his head in agreement. At that instant, his warriors abruptly drew their swords and the youthful male rotated around with an expression of surprise and astonishment on his face as the two equipped men drew in on him. The haze ate them up and there was a horrible shriek…

The Mikado jolted awake, surprised as the grand doors to the throne chamber opened with a reverberation to let in a cloaked and helmeted affiliate of the Prince's Warriors. The Mikado sat up, his chest immediately beating. Beneath him, the lady sat up too, her beautiful, fair face covered with tears. All eyes were pulled to the sword held low by the warrior, much of its blade stained by blood that still shined on the razor edged steel.

"Was it pulled off? Is my son slain?" the Mikado rasped. "Does your blade carry the heart blood of Prince Chagum?" He stood and took a step downwards.

The warrior came nearer and held out the blade, handle first. "Your order was obeyed, my Emperor," a harsh voice answered.

The lady on the dais started to cry again, weeping, "Chagum, Chagum...my little one." Disregarding her, the aged man came down from the dais, laughing with his face ablaze.

The warrior talked again, "Your order was obeyed, my Emperor, but...Father, your men did not succeed." With a single hand, the "warrior" swiftly removed his helmet revealing the lengthy hair of Prince Chagum as it smoothly fell down to his strong shoulders smoothly with polished proficiency.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chagum spun the long sword in his left hand and grasped at its handle.

The Mikado came to a standstill, his eyes broadening in shock. "Chagum? Not dead?" He retreated up the steps. "Nooooo. Warriors! I am betrayed!" he howled.

The several warriors stationed around the throne room began to move towards the young prince but stopped as he held up his free hand and with a voice used to giving commands, cried out, "NO! I claim the right - the right of challenge between one who is wronged and the wrongdoer. My father attempted to kill the rightful heir without cause or justification. I now demand the right of satisfaction." As he spoke, he undid the clasp of the red and black cloak, letting it billow to the ground. A long bloody slash ran the width of his torso, still oozing blood from a nearly fatal strike.

Chagum stood dressed only in the kilt he mostly favored as apparel, his nearly naked body well muscled and gleaming with sweat. He offered his sword up as guarantee to his next words. "Any man who stands against me in my quest for satisfaction will die slowly!"

The guards looked uncertainly at each other and then all look to one man for guidance - the Captain of the Emperor's Warriors. He nodded and motioned for his men to stand down. "He has claimed the right." The Captain removed his helmet and nodded to the Mikado. "Your majesty...Prince Chagum, by your leave." He pointed towards the door and his men march out.

The old emperor looked on in absolute horror, continuing to back up until he almost stumbled against his throne. "Chagum...there is a misunderstanding. You don't know...I am your father...I AM YOUR EMPEROR!" The Mikado's face was ashen as he groped around the arm of the throne until his hand closed around the hilt of "Slayer" the sword of Emperors for time immemorial that he had once led armies into battle with. He raised it uncertainly and looks at his son. "You owe me your allegiance, boy!"

Prince Chagum smiled back darkly. He began to climb the steps. "And you had it, Father. I would have given you my life willingly had you but asked. But this rank betrayal...and only to extend your own miserable life. I found out everything - your plans to use sorcery..." The prince glanced over at his mother who was on her knees, staring at him in disbelief, "...and my blood to regain your youth..." Jonos stepped up to face his father on the dais. "You want my blood, old man, come take it if you can."

At the taunt of "old man" the emperor's eyes filled with insane anger and he lunged at his son, the sword slashing through the air with a speed that belied his faded age and vigor, hissing, "Whelp of a whoring bitch, I will kill you!"

The sword descended towards Chagum's unprotected neck only to miss as at the last possible second, the young prince simply stepped aside and then before the emperor recovered, his son drove his own sword home, deep into the emperor's black heart!

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
